Kylo & Rey's Day At The Carnival (Oneshot)
by TheKyloFanatic
Summary: A fun family day at the carnival with Kylo & Rey & their daughter. Enjoy!


It was a bright warm sunny day in Washington DC. A cute family of three was entering the carnival grounds so their 5 year old daughter Isabella could experience the fun and excitement of a carnival for the first time.

"Hurry up daddy! Isabella called out excitedly to her father."

Rey chuckled at him as he finished paying the fee to get in.

"Alright sweetheart what do you want to do first? Rey asked her excited daughter.

"I want to go on that ride over there! She pointed at the carousel.

Kylo scowled when he saw it and Rey placed a hand on his arm warningly.

"Remember Kylo we promised to let Isabella go on any ride she wants. Even if we don't like it. Who do you want to go on the carousel with you honey?"

"Daddy! Please daddy? She asked with a quiver in her voice when she saw the look on his face."

Finally with a resigned sigh Kylo nodded and after seating Isabella got on the ride himself.

Rey laughed as she saw her husband and daughter go round and round on the carousel. She snapped tons of pictures on her phone. She planned on savouring this moment for a long time.

When the ride ended they walked around for a bit so Isabella could take everything in.

She squealed in delight when she saw a teacup ride and immediately proclaimed "I want to go on that one. Please?!"

"Of course sweetie, and this time mommy will ride it with you. Daddy will take lots of pictures of you though."

As soon as they were seated on the ride Kylo chuckled and started snapping pictures. He smiled as he saw the genuine delight on his daughters face, also the slightly queasy look on Rey's face was funny too. He had forgotten Rey had slight motion sickness issues. He'd make it up to her later that night.

"Did you have fun on the ride with mommy?"

"Yeah! It was so much fun. Did you send pictures to uncle Finn and Poe?"

"I did. I know they'll probably call you when we get home to tell you how cute you looked."

He then looked at Rey. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get something to drink though so I can sit for a bit?"

"Whatever you want dear. Isabella do you want to get something to eat or drink?"

"I want cotton candy she declared!" Pointing at a booth ahead selling it.

After getting a couple bags of cotton candy and a candy apple for Kylo, plus a ginger ale to settle Rey's stomach the family sat and took in the sights and sounds of the carnival.

Soon little Isabella was ready to continue exploring the carnival. She then spotted some of the games and the prizes they offered.

"Ooh, I want that big purple teddy bear" she exclaimed in excitement!

"One purple teddy bear coming up sweetheart" Kylo promised his little girl.

After about 20 minutes and a fair amount of cash Kylo finally won the large purple teddy bear for his daughter.

As she cuddled the bear in her arms she happily thanked her father for winning her the prize. "Thanks daddy, you're the best daddy ever!" She then set the bear down and gave him a huge hug.

"I love you too sweetheart" he said with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the day was spent playing games and going on more rides. Rey mostly snapped pictures of Kylo and Isabella on the rides because she couldn't handle them.

The end of the day was capped off with a spectacular display of fireworks. As Isabella watched in wonder and delight, Kylo hugged Rey close and kissed her forehead.

"This was an amazing day. We will have to do this again next year, the three of us and maybe my parents if they want to come."

"You mean the four of us" she said holding out her fingers.

At his quizzical look she explained.

"I'm pregnant!"

A/N- This was a fun little one shot that I thought up last night. I thought I'd post it here and see what you think.

Hope everyone enjoyed this lighthearted and fluffy one shot. There will be no continuation forthcoming though maybe I will post more One shots in the future.

Please let me know what you though of this. Take care and have a good day everyone!


End file.
